


Hunger

by modd



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Sex and death, a one off with all lifes best bits, eg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modd/pseuds/modd
Summary: Jyn and Cassius, in the span of a day, live more than they ever will again.





	

In less than a day, she is going to be dead.

Jyn Erso has lived like an animal.  She hunts, she eats and she sleeps.  She has gotten drunk and slipped away with men. 

Jyn’s existence up to this point has been a matter of satiating hunger.  Never full.  Always just _enough._

-

Cassian had retired into his small room to collect his thoughts before facing death.  That’s all this mission was.  Somehow, the self-decided fate had untied all knots of anxiety that had ever sprouted in his stomach.  Cassian is going to die.  It is as simple as that.

There is a knock on his door.

Cassian is frustrated.  Introverted by nature, he was hoping for his last moments of contemplating existence to be by himself. 

He does not have the time to rise from his bed before the door slides open.  It is Jyn.  Her mouth is slightly parted.  It always is.  A combination of large front teeth and a puckered top lip.  Cassian noticed these things the first time he saw her.  He has been noticing them ever since.

“Close the door.”

Jyn looks behind her briefly.  There is no one in the hallway.  She slides the door closed and it clicks into place.  They’re alone.

There is no discussion.  Jyn lies on Cassian’s bed.  At first she faces the wall, curled away from him.  Cassian pulls her back.

They look.  They kiss.  They kiss like it’s the last thing they’ll ever do.  They grasp at each other.  Hungry.  _Ravenous._ Jyn bites Cassian’s neck as he pushes inside her.

Afterwards, they hold onto each other.  They still say nothing.  There is nothing left to say.  They smell like sweat and sex.

-

 

Towards the end, they hold onto each other.  They still say nothing.  There is nothing left to say.  They smell like blood and sweat and dust and ash.  They die. 

Jyn and Cassius, in the span of a day, live more than they ever will again. 

 


End file.
